


Mouse

by YellowCactus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCactus/pseuds/YellowCactus
Summary: Katra just wanted to feed Adora a mouse as a thank you. And it's not because she likes Adora!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	Mouse

\- Hey, Adora   
Adora winced as she was tickled in the nose and turned to Katra with a displeased face. She was sitting on the floor, looking at the girl intently.   
"Adora, are you asleep?" - stupid question. They also call her an idiot.  
"Not anymore," the blonde sighed.  
The cat silently picked something up from the floor and placed it in front of blue-eye.   
"Is that a mouse?" - Really? Did this impudent girl Wake her up to show her a mouse? And this poor creature was now lying on their bed.   
"Of course, you idiot. Katra snorted and looked at Her friend expectantly.   
"What am I supposed to do with it?" Adora asked, trying to suppress her disgust. For some reason, it seemed to her that she might offend the brunette. But only with what?   
"Eat it, of course. - calmly answered the cat and moved closer to the prey blue-eyed. She had long wanted to thank Adora for the ration she had given her, but she didn't know how. Then I came up with the idea of feeding her back. It was difficult to find a mouse in the Fear Zone and catch it, but the desire to thank her friend gave her strength, she enjoyed hunting and had an impulse to taste the tender flesh herself. And she didn't do it because she liked Adora.   
\- Eminem... Thank you? "I'll definitely eat it, but I'm not hungry right now." I'll eat it tomorrow.   
"Are you sure?" Katra's eyes narrowed in disbelief.   
\- Sure.   
\- Completely?   
\- Completely.   
"All right, then. the brunette grinned and lay down at her friend's feet. Soon there was a faint but contented purr. Tomorrow, the blonde will definitely eat her gift and be full. And Adora looked miserably at the dead carcass that still lay before her and sighed. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
